Organized Chaos
by kausingkayn
Summary: A series of random drabbles. *Latest* So, like thieves, they ran.
1. The Door

**Author's Note: This is the beginning of a series of random drabbles which will be posted whenever I think of them. Some will be fluff, others angst, some intellectual, and some pure crack.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Leverage.**

* * *

Each member of the Leverage team has a different outlook on life. They are too complicated to be explained with the basic glass half-empty/half-full example. The con men could each be described by something a bit more complex. Like how they would open a locked door.

Parker would pick the lock.

Hardison would hack the keypad.

Eliot would break it down.

Sophie would talk one of the others into opening it for her.

Nathan…well. Nate would knock.

* * *

**Review!**


	2. The Drink

**Author's Note: Yay! Another one! Haha. I felt the need to dive into Nate's relationship with Sophie and alcohol. Thanks to all my reviewers, hope you like this one as much!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Leverage**

* * *

Sophie couldn't understand why Nate continued to drink.

She understood why rehab didn't work. That wasn't what he needed. Nathan was a broken man who couldn't be fixed in the ordinary fashion. He needed revenge.

Yet Ian Blackpoole was broke, and IYS was one step closer to being a halfway decent insurance company (if there was such a thing). But the evil liquid continued to flow.

The grifter thought this over in her head as she was leaving the headquarters. On her way out, she stopped by the kitchen just in time to watch Nate pouring another glass of Jack Daniels. She stood quietly at the doorway, tears softly flowing down her cheeks. Finally, she could take it no more. "Why Nate? What more do you need until you stop?..."

Nate didn't turn around, but his hand hesitated, the bottle of whiskey suspended above the glass. Then, his hand tipped the bottle, but instead of the liquid flowing into the cup, it went down the drain. He turned.

"Someone who cared enough to ask."

* * *

**Review!**


	3. The Scars

**Author's Note: Here's another one. Next will be pure crack, promise!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Leverage!**

* * *

Eliot Spencer had lots of scars.

Most of them were on his torso and arms, accumulated from various fights that involved weapons of some sort. They were like postcards. Each telling an unwanted story. Eliot never liked to talk about them, they were in the past, a place he would rather not revisit.

He was uncomfortable changing in front of his teammates. He didn't want them to see the scars. He didn't want to see the look of pity that always became someone who saw him.

That is the main reason he wouldn't let anyone close. The only women he allowed in were the ones he shut out again in the morning. Scars mean battles. Battles meant fighting. Fighting meant bad guys. And Eliot was one _bad_ guy.

But every once in a while, people got to see his flawed skin. They got a good, long look at the memories that Eliot had written all over his body. The one time that he remembered the most was in prison. He didn't get to choose to change by himself in there. And someone noticed. And of course, they asked the question. They asked which scar was the worst. Which held the most pain. Which had the best story.

Eliot's hand had floated over his chest, pausing at each blemish, remembering the feeling that engulfed him when he had gotten that token.

His hand would stop over his heart. The one piece of skin that was smooth, because the scar wasn't on the surface. It was something more. The guy who asked didn't understand, no one understood. How much strength it took, how much pain he experienced…just to walk away.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. The Gun

**Author's Note: Here's another! Not pure crack, but it will make you laugh...I hope. Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Leverage.**

* * *

Eliot ducked behind a large object, running as he went. The sound of guns being fired was followed by a loud sound as the projectiles hit his shelter. The hitters back to the small wall, he breathed heavily as he looked at the foreign object in his hands.

A gun was nestled between his fingers, the barrel hot form being shot. It had been years since Eliot had held a gun long enough to shoot it, never mind shooting the actual thing. But desperate times call for desperate measures, and Eliot was definitely desperate.

Everything had grown eerily quiet; the only sound was that of his breathing. Eliot hesitated before standing up, peeking over the top of the wall before growing to his full height.

He saw the movement from the corner of his eye, and knew what was happening before it happened. Three loud 'bangs' filled the air, and the force caused Eliot to take a step back. He raised his hand to his chest, and it came away red. He slowly fell to his knees, and looked up at his enemy.

Parker stepped out of the shadows, a smoking gun in her hand and a large, victorious smile on her face. Eliot let out a weak 'no…' as he stared at the person who had finally brought on his demise.

"I win!" Parker said, clapping her hands as she threw the gun aside. Sophie, Hardison, and Nate came out of their hiding places, all three of them covered in red, blue, and green paint. The lights came on, chasing away the darkness, and the large, neon 'Paintball' sign lit up once more.

* * *

**Haha, be honest, how many slammed their palm into their forehead?**

**Review!**


	5. The Date

**Authors Note: Here you go. This popped into my mind and wouldn't leave me alone. Cookies to who can guess who my favorite Leverage character is. Also, let me know which character you want the drabbles to be about, it will help me narrow down which ideas to cook up and serve.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Leverage**

* * *

  
Eliot Spencer was sitting in his office at Leverage Headquarters, finishing up a very interesting book. He was leaning back in his chair, his wire-rimmed glasses perched on his nose, when Hardison waltzed into his office.

"Don't you knock?" Eliot asked, peeking over his book.

"Sorry, man, it was open." Hardison walks up closer to the hitter, and his voice lowers. "Uh, can I ask you a question?"

"Mmf." Eliot mumbles, wanting the man to go away.

Hardison takes a deep breath before asking his question. "How should I ask Parker out."

The question wasn't a shock to the hitter, he had known that the two liked each other for quite some time. It was the fact that the hacker was actually going to ask her out that surprised him. However, Eliot's mind wasn't totally focused on answering the question. "Take 'er sky divin' " He mumbling, laughing internally at his joke. The Hacker just nodded and walked out of the room.

-+-+-+-+-

The next day, the office was completely void of both Hardison and Parker. Eliot noticed this as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge and went to join Sophie in the conference room.

"Where are Parker and Hardison?" The hitter asked once he got into the previously said room. He took a swig of beer.

The grifter looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Said something about sky diving."

Eliot choked and spit out his beer.

* * *

**Review!**


	6. The Fear

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, I had a major writers block. Still have one, in fact. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Leverage**

* * *

Parker learned, a long time ago, that in order to truly live, you must face your fears.

It was because of her fear of heights that Parker took up the hobby of skydiving. It was because of her fear of open spaces that she spent those many nights on the roof. It was because of her fear of slipping that she hung upside down, holding on by the tip of her toes. It was because of her fear of falling that she would climb a hundred stories of stairs; anchor herself with only one line of bungee cord, and freefall over the edge.

It was because of her fear of dependence that she accepted the three hundred thousand dollar offer to work with a team for the first time. It was because of her fear of friendship that she turned back around and ran after Nate and the others, hoping they could do it again.

It was because of her fear of Love, that she accepted Hardison's proposal.

* * *

**Hop to it!**


	7. The Dreamer

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, I had major writers block with anything Leverage. I'm back though. I have exams starting Monday for three days in a row, so I will not be updating again until after they are over. Hope you enjoy this one! Thank you to all my reviewers, keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Leverage**

* * *

Eliot is a dreamer.

If someone looked at him, they never would have guessed it. He was a rough, southern, hit man who didn't like taking the easy way out. And that was exactly who he was.

But people are allowed to wish they were someone else.

Eliot wanted to be a Trainer. To trade his knives and enemies in for some horses and a beautiful barn. He wanted a nice house, with a kitchen that was twice as big as any other room. He wanted acres and acres of land to ride his horses on and to just get lost in the beauty of nature. His own little piece of Kentucky.

He wanted to hear the little pitter-patter of children's feet run around and outside his house. He wanted a pretty woman who Loved him until the end of time. Who would follow shortly after the pitter-pattering, chasing the little ones down.

Sometimes, Eliot would immerse himself in that fantasy so completely, that he believed it could be done.

But then, he remembers the fire. The people who are constantly hunting him down, who would stop at nothing to have his head. The people who were willing to kill and torture everything he touched in order to make him pay for his past. He remembers the glazed eyes, and rapidly cooling bodies of all his past friends and loved ones. Most of all, he remembers that no one else was able to live long enough to tell his story.

Eliot was a dreamer.

* * *

**Review!**


	8. The Files

**Author's Note: Yay! It's me again! Thought I had deserted you? I did too. I couldn't think of a good idea for a while, then this little bugger popped into my mind. I hope you like it. A bit longer than average drabbles, but I couldn't really trim it any. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and silent stalkers! Keep doing your thing!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Leverage**

* * *

In a dark, desolate hiding place of Nathan Ford's apartment, there lived four files. These files were not of the computer variety, for after seeing what a specific hacker could do, Nathan knew that no online or person files could be kept secure for long. These files were filled with information about four people. These files contained birthplaces, family, friends, and details about illegal and legal jobs that these people had done. Nathan never used these files for blackmail, or to gain information about the other party, and he never would.

The names of the files were printed in black ink, the words clearly visible against the manila covering. Sophie Devereaux, Alec Hardison, Eliot Spencer, Parker.

Whenever the team finished a job, whenever they got too close, too much like family or friends, Nathan would come home and reread the files. He didn't read them because he forgot what they said, or because he wanted to. He read them because he had too. He couldn't get too attached, he wouldn't. Nathan couldn't let himself forget the kind of people he was working with.

This way, whenever he was sharing a beer with Eliot, or see the man like a brother, Nathan could close his eyes and see the exact number of people that the man had killed. How many lives he had ruined. How much money he accepted to end a human life, the lies he told, he havoc he wreaked.

Whenever Nathan laughed at one of Parker's antics or strange jokes, he needed to be able to see the girl for what she truly was. An insane thief who broke into homes, stole precious artifacts, and blew up her stepparents. A person who was walking on the edge, and could crack at any moment.

As Hardison was explaining –in detail– about the latest World of Warcraft update he had downloaded, Nathan had to remind himself about the lives that the hacker had ruined when he drained their bank accounts, taking away everything that people need in order to live in today's society. Nathan _had _to remember the identities he had stolen, the government secrets he had received, the countries the man had put at risk.

The time that Nathan really needed that information, and the times that he found it hard to remember it, was when he was with Sophie. When he was wrapped up in her beauty, her intelligence, her essence, he couldn't let himself forget. Nathan had to force himself to mentally read those files. To see the destruction his 'love' had caused. The paintings she had stolen, the lies she had spoken, the lives she had torn apart through the tricks she had woven.

Because Nathan couldn't let himself become too close. He couldn't allow the chance of having a family again give him a foggy view of reality.

They were hitters, hackers, grifters, and thieves.

He was an 'honest' man.

* * *

**Fire away.**


	9. The Actress

**Author's Note: Yay, finally another one! I know that's what all of you are saying. :-P**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

* * *

Sophie Devereaux was an actress.

The world was her stage, there was no theater big enough to contain her.

She could change identities as easily as any normal person could change their shirt. It was natural, instinct.

Some people act as a job, be people that they are told to be and read from a script. They say that acting is their life, but it isn't. Those celebrities get to go home at night and drop the act, drop the mask.

Sophie didn't have the luxury to drop the mask, even for a moment. She had to continue to pretend, continue to live a lie, or not live at all.

Someone once asks Sophie for her real name, her birth name.

She didn't answer them, spinning some story about security and remaining anonymous.

But the truth was, she forgot.

* * *

**Review!**


	10. The Color Purple

**Author's Note: Here is a chapter full of Fluff! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Still nope**

* * *

Parker and Hardison sat in the middle of their living room. Both of them were covered from head to toe in bright colored paints. The fluorescents had also assaulted the furniture and the walls as well.

Parker had woken up that morning and decided she wanted to paint their living room, and Hardison had long ago learned that there was no possible way on Earth that he could say no to the woman.

So they had gotten out of bed early and took a trip to the local Lowe's without getting breakfast. After that, they spent over one thousand dollars in paint until Parker was satisfied. Still without breakfast, the couple broke open the paint cans and got to work.

Then, the horror started. Simply put, Parker got _bored._ Instead of painting the walls, they ended up in an all out paint war, bringing us back to where we started.

And so, the two thieves were sitting in the middle of their living room, covered in paint. Parker looked at Hardison. "Your mouth's blue."

"Ya, well your mouth's red." Hardison retorted.

Parker got one of those evil looks in her eyes and scooted real close to her boyfriend. "Wanna make purple?"

* * *

**(Yes, I got the idea from iCarly. :-P)**


	11. The Two Times

**Author's Note: Here I am once again, this time a little more serious. I have figured out that I have no regular updating pattern for these drabbles, I just update them when I write them. I got this idea in the shower ten minutes ago...hehe. Thank you to my reviewers, keep doing your stuff.**

**Dislaimer: Seriously?**

* * *

Every time Eliot takes a drink, or asks for a drinking buddy, he watches as every single member of the Leverage team tense up. It is slight, one of those instinct things that no one notices they are doing. But Eliot notices.

He knows what they are thinking. "What if our protection goes and gets drunk and something happens where we need him?" It's what they always think. But he knows they have nothing to worry about.

Eliot had only gotten drunk twice.

The first time was along with his first job. He was young and arrogant and had a bunch of money to blow. So he goes to the first bar in sight using a fake ID and buys a round for the whole house. He was on his fifth or six beer when they came for him. Turns out that he wasn't as careful as he thought he was. The men he stole from took him from the bar, beat the shit out of him, then chained him up so they could beat him some more once Eliot woke up. It took him three days to escape.

The second time he wasn't much older. He had just made his first kill. It was a young guy who happened to have the right artifact at the wrong time. The guy resisted him, and Eliot was forced to kill him. Sadly, the retrieval specialist didn't notice that the guys 2 year old daughter had come downstairs wondering who was making all the noise. After fleeing the scene, Eliot had stopped to throw up a couple times, then ran straight to the closest bar, drinking so fast and so much, wishing he would get alcohol poisoning and die.

After that, Eliot never got drunk again. Because he didn't have the freedom to.

* * *

**Aw, poor Eliot. I want to do one with him and guns, so you will get that eventually.**


	12. The Locks

**Author's Note: Show of hands, how many of you saw the premiere last night? -raises hands- It was awesome, right? Well, this is a short drabble in honour of season2. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

* * *

People are like locks.

There are some that are easy to pick; the ones that smart thieves waste no time on. Then there are ones that are difficult to break and require lots of equipment and time. There are those that you have to gently nurse and treat cautiously, for fear that they might break. There are locks that the only way to open then is with a really heavy, hard object. Then there are locks that were never locks in the first place, they were just there to look at.

There are cheap locks, bargain locks, expensive locks. There are old-fashioned locks, padlocks, high-tech locks.

But the most valuable locks of them all…

Are the ones that give you the key.

* * *

**You know what to do.**


	13. The Memory

**Author's Note: This is another one from the season 2 premiere, hope you enjoy! Had to post it before the next episode, so you got it a few days early :-P**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

* * *

The water from the showerhead pounded down on the man beneath it. Plumes of vapor drifted from the bathroom, showing the scorching hot temperature of the water. The man's long, brown hair hung wet from the sides of his head. His eyes were closed, face aimed up to meet the brutal force of the water head on.

On the man's chest were many scars, from many fights. The most recent were three small bruises where small pieces of putty had recently sat as the man himself had sat in a chair. Underneath his eyelids, the scene played over and over again. The sound of a gun, the holes that tore his shirt, the blood…er….ketchup…that splattered his body. The pure look of terror that had crossed his face.

He had meant it to be an act, that look of fear. For the man was a hitman, fear was unknown to him.

Right?

But when the gunshot hit his ears, and force of the small explosion from the putty knocked him back, it took the man back. Back to previous battles, places where fear was the only word that he could think. When the bullet was real, the blood was real, and the pain was real.

It lasted for only a moment, this memory. Then, the man was back where he was suppose to be. The blood was ketchup, the bullets were blanks, and the pain was never there.

The fear was never there.

* * *

**Awww. Poor Eliot**


	14. The Story

**Author's Note: Just watched the Order 23 Job and, as always, was not let down. In this episode we got a subtle look into Eliot's past. At least, that was what I saw. So, this little drabble popped up in my mind. Sorry for all the angst and depressing stories, It seems to be all I can write at the moment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

* * *

They drove home from the hospital. Nate, Sophie, and Parker were long gone, leaving Eliot and Hardison the only ones in the car. The ride was mostly silent, weak advances of small talk were attempted, but none succeeded. The car pulled up to a stoplight, and Hardison took that moment to turn to Eliot. "That was cool, man. You know…what you did for that kid."

Eliot didn't say anything, he kept his face turned toward the window, staring at the nothingness beyond the glass.

Hardison tried again. "How did you know?"

"I've seen it before." Eliot finally spoke up, turning to face his friend. "I knew this kid, long time ago. He was ten, eleven years old at the most. His dad believed in a "firm" upbringing. This kid got smacked around, bruised up, even broke a few bones."

Eliot paused as the light turned green and Hardison had to turn back to the road. Several minutes of silent passed before he continued. "Kid's mum was too damn weak to stand up to his old man, and the cops were friends of the family. Poor boy had no one but himself."

Another pause. Hardison thought he saw tears in Eliot's eyes, but he blamed it on the bad lighting. "I watched all this happen, but was to weak to help him. Too scared. I stood on the sidelines and witnessed this boy loose his innocence, his life. Never again."

Eliot closed his eyes, his breathing coming in ragged gasps. Hardison pretended not to notice. Minutes passed, and Eliot showed no sign of continuing.

"That kid. That was you, wasn't it…" Hardison finally spoke up, his voice barely above a whisper. Eliot didn't answer.

He didn't have to.

* * *

**A little Eliot Hardison friendship bonding there. Reviews?**


	15. The Reminders

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know I know, it's been a while. I love the new episodes, but couldn't find anything in them that gave me a good idea. This one wasn't one of the best, but I've had it sitting around fora while and thought I should update, so... **

**Disclaimer: Ha. I wish.**

* * *

They each had their little quirks. Their memories of the life before the team, before becoming the "good guys."

Parker had her little stuffed bunny that sat in the middle of her bed during the day while she was away, and laid between her arms during the night.

Nathan had his old wedding ring that he kept in his sock drawer at his apartment. He would reach his arm all the way in the back of the drawer some nights to find the small band. And he would sit with his eyes closed and slowly run his fingers over the groove.

Hardison had his middle school report card, which showed that he had made a perfect grade – a one hundred percent average- in the computer science class. Next to that grade was the teacher's remark; _has lots of potential._

Eliot had his small collection of bracelets that Aimee had bought him back when they were high school sweethearts. He only took them off during a con, and even then he has them stashed close by.

Sophie had the ribbon that she had won in third grade for being cast as the lead role in her grade school's play. She had gotten the ribbon framed, and it hung up on the wall of whatever place that she was currently staying in.

These items were little reminders of the life they each lived, and could never go back to.

* * *

**There you go. Hopefully I will update again on Thursday. The more reviews, the more likely I will update sooner! -evil planning- hehe.**


	16. The Memo

**Author's Note: Hello again! This is set after the latest Leverage episode, _The Three Days of the Hunter Job_, which was my favorite episode yet. Special thanks to all my reviewers, especially Miss Mila, to whom this particular drabble is dedicated to.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't.**

* * *

Parker gently coaxed the lock into opening, a small smile spreading on her lips as she heard the tiny mechanisms all pop into place. She gently eased the door open and slipped inside, quickly getting to work.

She bypassed all the normal hiding places, going instead for the more advanced hiding places. The person she was dealing with was no amateur about hiding secrets. Finally, as she searched the walls, she found a small hidden panel that was located in a small section of the baseboard. She pulled out the documents from their hiding places, her eyes widening as she read the papers.

_Memo: To Eliot Spencer, Member of the Council_

"I knew it!"

**--Leverage--**

At that same time, Eliot Spencer and Alec Hardison were sitting on the large couch in their work headquarters, drinking orange soda and beer as they watched Parker 'discover' the letters that dictated Eliot's conversations with the 'members of the Council' through hidden camera's that Hardison had previously installed.

* * *

**Just showing how far the boys will go when it comes to pranks. Reviews?**


	17. The Forgotten

**Author's Note: Very short, I know, but I didn't think it needed anything else. Fan girl moment: -SQUEAL- Did you see Christian Kane! all wet, and sexy, and hott, and did I mention sexy? Thanks to all of my reviewers, especially for the last chapter. I was amazed at the response!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Leverage, Eliot would wear the hat he wore to Katherine's funeral. Every freaking day. **

* * *

Sophie Devereaux was dead.

At least, that is what she had said to Nate before walking away. That and the promise to peel away all of her layers, all of her aliases, until all that was left way herself.

But she had a problem with this, something that she couldn't tell anyone, least of all Nate.

It was Sophie Devereaux who had met Nate the first time ten years ago. It had been Sophie who had run from him, always just out of reach. It had been Sophie Devereaux who had fallen in love with Nathan Ford.

If she was to bury Sophie Devereaux, then she would bury those feelings, those moments, those wondrous times.

And she wasn't quite sure if she was ready to do that.

* * *

**A little brighter that I intended it, but I couldn't see Sophie just walking away from Nate. Review!**


	18. The Family

**Author's Note: I was originally going to write a Sophie one, but I am so focused on Eliot right now, I couldn't write anything else. It may be partly because I'm listening to Christian Kane's songs while I'm writing....hehe. Thanks to all of my reviewers and silent stalkers, love yall!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Leverage, Hardison and Eliot would "Hug it out" more often. (nothing implied there, just loved that scene.)**

* * *

"_Not. Gonna. Help._"

He had been serious when he said it. Eliot had fully planned on standing aside as he watched Hardison get his ass beat because the man was too arrogant to do anything right.

But that had all gone out the window the moment the hacker had been in real trouble. Eliot had grumbled about it, but he helped. Because he couldn't just stand by and watch. Something inside of him wouldn't let him. It was as if some kind of instinct inside of him had turned on.

He was a loner, a man for hire. He was _Eliot Spencer_, Damn it. The name was supposed to send shivers down stronger men's spines.

He had gotten too attached to his team. No, he didn't even see them as a team anymore. They were more than that, they all knew that. They were, dare it be said, a _family_. And if there was one thing that Eliot had been taught about family, it was that they were weakness.

And Eliot knew that the day would come where something would happen to this family of his, and he would have a choice.

Even if he didn't want to admit it, Eliot knew exactly what he would choose.

And that scared him.

* * *

**Tried to do a happy one, couldn't do it, so you were stuck with this. Sorry. Reviews?**


	19. The memorial

**Author's Note: I had another drabble for you guys, but seeing what day it is, this takes priority. Just a small chapter in memory of 9-11 and the events that took place.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Leverage, even though I want to.**

* * *

It was around six in the morning when Parker made her way into Nate's apartment. She went to pick the lock to find it already open. She entered the room, expecting to find Hardison playing some game on the screens. What she didn't expect to see was Eliot.

The man was sitting facing the screen, watching some news channel deliver the happenings of the world. He was holding a beer in one hand, the flicker in the other. His apparel confused Parker. The hitter had on his normal jeans and cowboy boots, but he was wearing a military uniform on his upper half of his body. It was unbuttoned, showing off a black shirt underneath.

Parker approached the man, not surprised when he turned. "What are you doin' here Parker?"

The thief shrugged. "I was bored. Your turn."

He sighed and gestured toward the television. "I don't have a TV."

She frowned, plopping herself down on a seat next to Eliot. Normally, he would come over to watch sports, but never for the news. "What's so special about the news?"

Eliot looked at her in bewilderment. "Today's 9-11 sweetheart."

Parker wrinkled her nose in thought. "That's the day when the towers were bombed, isn't it."

It was more of a statement than a question, but Eliot nodded all the same. Parker tilted her head, still not understanding. "Did someone you know die?"

The hitter shook his head. "No."

"Then why are you so sad?"

Eliot stared at the thief for a long time, his fingers playing with the remote. He took a swig of beer then stood up, turning the television off. "Cause, darlin'….today, the good guys lost."

He walked out of the room, Parker catching only a small glimpse of the name sewn into Eliot's military shirt. But a glimpse was all she needed.

_Spencer._

* * *

**Not sure if I was so clear as to why Eliot's explanation was suppose to make sense...let me know if it was too cryptic. **

**Today was a day of infamy, and everyone should remember it. For all those people who lost someone on that day, keep being strong, and to everyone else, God bless America.**


	20. The Call

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, since the episodes stopped rolling out, I've been a bit short when it came to ideas. Thanks to all my reviewers and silent stalkers!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Leverage.**

* * *

"Hello?"

The voice that Nathan had grown to love came through the speaker of his cell phone, a questioning ring to the voice. He sat there on his couch, staring at the phone, wondering why he had called her so late at night.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

She must not have checked the caller ID, since she didn't know who it was that was calling her. Nate held the phone far enough away so that the small microphone wouldn't pick up his breathing. He didn't want to freak her out. Nate took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the words he wanted to say rolling around on his tongue as he tried to push them out.

"Come on now, this isn't funny."

He had to say them. Three simple little words. Just three words, and everything could go back to normal. The team could be back together, and Nate could once again stop looking so longingly at the alcohol while he was sitting at the bar downstairs. He had to say the words, because if he didn't do it now, he would loose her forever…

_Click._

A dial tone replaced her voice as Nate slowly lowered the phone, silent tears rolling down his face. "I need you."

* * *

**I just watched X-men Origins : Wolverine, and it put me in a really depressing mood, hence the slightly drabble. Yes, the woman was Sophie.**


	21. The Robin Hoods

**Author's Note: Please don't ask me where this came from, because I'm not entirely sure myself. Blame it on doing the dishes while listening to music and watching television at the same time. Thanks to all of my reviewers and silent stalkers. You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Leverage, there would be such thing as national orange soda day.**

* * *

We are, simply put, a band of thieves.

Robin Hoods, as we like to call ourselves, doing the wrong things for the right reasons. We were loners who united for a common cause (money) and watched as that cause grew to something bigger and more important than we could have ever realized. We can't stop going down this road we started down, and –even though none of us will admit it– that isn't a bad thing.

But we all have our roots; the bad things in the past that define us as antagonists in this fairy tale called life. We killed, maimed, stole, and destroyed. We were the exact things that we are now fighting against. There is a fine line between what we are now and what we were then, and it gets thinner and more transparent as the days pass. But there is one thing that we are all capable of doing that keeps that little line from winking out of existence.

We move on.

* * *

**I'll leave it to you to figure out who is talking.**

**Please donate reviews! It's for a good cause, helping me become more creative and post sooner!**


	22. The Addiction

**Author's Note: Here is another one, this was tumbling around in my head all day at school, and I used up at least ten sheets of notebook paper using different formats to present it, and this was the best way that it worked, hope you think the same! Thanks to all of my reviewers and silent stalkers, luv y'all!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Leverage, I would force Christian Kane to do a concert in North Carolina.**

* * *

"Everything gets started in the name of survival.

"Like huntin' animals. They hunted 'cause they needed the food, the energy to survive. Then, they started ta plan ahead. 'I was thinkin'' they'd say, 'what if the animals are all gone next season?' So they'd kill some more just in case. Then they realize that the pelts sure would make a good coat, and they hunt some more. And soon enough, it's a damn way of life.

"That's how I started out. Survival. I bashed skulls 'cause it was the only way I could make it through the day. Kill or be killed, survival of the fittest. And I was the fittest of 'em all. I got to that point, the line, where one side's labeled 'necessity' an' the other's labeled 'just cause' and I passed that line without lookin' back.

"It grew from havin' to ta wantin' to. The bashin' skulls was all for the money an' the glory, but not 'cause I needed it, 'cause I wanted it. Could'a stopped, but I didn't.

"Some people get addicted ta drugs or the drink, I got addicted ta my job. I couldn't stop. No longer was I in control.

"I didn't do it for the money. No, it grew inta' somethin' bigger. I did it for the high, for the rush of adrenaline that coursed through my body when I stepped inta a room full of heavily-armed men. Even when the high grew weaker and the length grew shorter, I couldn't stop.

"My name's Eliot Spencer, and I'm addicted ta hurtin' people."

* * *

**What do you think? Lemme know!**


	23. The Candy

**Author's Note: Happy Halloween! Ok, so it's a day early. But I realized how long it had been since I gave you guys a new drabble, and I couldn't wait. Thanks to all of my reviewers and silent stalkers, keep up the good work!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Leverage, Eliot and Hardison would have more scenes together (In a friendly way, people!)**

* * *

The three of them stared at the door, wincing each time a thundering knock filled the room. Parker, who was curled up on the couch squeezing a pillow for dear life, drew herself tighter into a ball at each sound, her eyes wide with fear. Hardison had jumped behind the couch at the first sign of trouble, his eyes peeking over the edge. Only Eliot remained standing, and even then his will seemed to wane at every knock. They all knew what was behind the door and no one, not even the fearless hitter, was prepared for what was to come.

Nate entered the room and raised an eyebrow as he saw his team. He gave them all strange looks when yet another knock penetrated the fortress. Nate turned to the door and raised his arms in a questioning gesture before walking to the door, intent on opening it. Parker jumped up from the couch and screamed, her voice piercing the air. "No, Nate! Don't!"

The man hesitated and turned on his heels. Eliot shook his head. "It's suicide, man."

Nate rolled his eyes, his fingers curling over the doorknob, pausing only for a second before opening the door.

"Trick or treat!" Came the voices of five or six little kids, all dressed up as different fairy tales or creatures of the night. In harmony, they all lifted their little baskets, greedily awaiting the candy that would pour into their bucket.

Nate was frozen, a small, forced smile growing on his face. He held up a finger and turned as if to grab the candy bowl. "Parker." He whispered. "Did you forget to buy candy again?"

But the mastermind was speaking to an empty room, for Eliot, Hardison, and Parker had already disappeared.

* * *

**Hehe, tell me you chuckled, just a little bit. Review!**


	24. The Funeral

**Author's Note: Hey my people! Sorry for taking so long, been going through a dry spell, which those of you who read some of my other fics may know already. Thank you to all of my silent stalkers and reviewers, ya'll are the best!**

**Oh, and PS, please don't ask me where I got this from....I'm not quite sure myself.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Leverage, Tara would die an evil death....*mwahahaha***

* * *

The funeral was a small one. The casket was set up in front of four lonely chairs, waiting for people to come and occupy them. A miniature picture of the deceased leaned against the casket; the container being closed due to the grotesque shape the corpse was in.

One by one the hacker, grifter, thief, and mastermind filed in, taking up the empty seats. No one stood up to talk, for they already knew what each one them would say. Then, Parker started to tear up, the small balls of liquid flowing down her face. She collapsed onto Hardison, sobbing. "I'm gonna miss Eliot…."

"Me too…" Hardison said, before looking over the blonde's head to Nate and shaking his head in the international sign for 'no.'

Then, the sound of the office doors opening was heard, and the hitter walked in, a confused look on his face as he took in the sign before him. "Why the hell are ya'll havin' a funeral for that damn fish?"

Parker jumped up, pointing at Eliot. "He was not just a fish! He was a _gold_fish!" She stormed off.

Hardison stood up, frowning at the hitter. "Look what you did man.."

Eliot stayed rooted to the floor, his eyebrows knitting together as his confusion grew. Sophie raised her eyebrow then turned to Nate. "Tell me again why she called the fish Eliot?"

* * *

**That is the ultimate question, isn't it?**

**Review!**


	25. The Catwalk

**Author's Note: So. Leverage. 2.5. Awesome. I liked the episode more for the humour than anything else, but I'm definitely not complaining. The team is back baby! I've watched 'The Runway Job' several times over, searching for something to turn into a drabble. And here it is. A little note, I'll be getting back into my groove, a drabble a week, more than likely co-in-siding with the newest episode. So enjoy!**

**Thanks to my reviewers and silent stalkers. Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Leverage, guy-liner and leather pants would make reoccurring appearances.**

* * *

The strobe lights glared in her eyes while the music blared in her ears, the bass causing her whole head to vibrate. She glanced back at the designer, the corset causing her to gasp for breath, the hairspray weighing down her hair. The sparkles of the dress were driving her crazy and the shoes hurt like hell already.

The man gestured for her to go on, and she had no choice but to listen. She had seen women walk down the runway before, how hard could it be?

Timidly at first she walked. Then, as the cameras flashed in her face and eyes attached to her body, she grew more confident, picking up the pace a little, giving them a show.

Strutting.

She reached the end and struck a pose, over exaggerating her movement too much, but she didn't care. She paused, glared into the large camera lens only feet from her face, scared that if she smiled or looked away the spell would be broken. Then she turned heel and made her way back toward the safety of behind stage, making sure to bring her feet down with a bang.

So caught up with the moment, feeling so _alive._ Those people, they were watching _her._ And suddenly, the dress didn't feel so awkward, her hair was lighter than air, and the shoes made her feel tall. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, and she fought to suppress it.

Then, she tripped.

She tripped, and it all came back to her. The timid ness in front of crowds, the insecurity, the feeling of being so constricted by the stupid clothes. The cameras were no longer friends, they were liabilities. She knew her pictures would be everywhere.

She stayed on the ground for a moment; breathing deeply, trying to bury herself, lock away that part of herself in that small box she kept in her mind.

And Parker the thief came back.

"All clear, grab the drive."

* * *

**Don't ask, just review. Hehe.**


	26. The Dictionary

**Author's Note: Ah, been a while, hasn't it. And my last update was kinda bad, to say the least. ^_^ Special thanks to my reviewers and silent stalkers, you guys are the best! Sorry it's taken so long for an update, I'm going through a Torchwood faze, and all my plot bunnies are pooping out Torchwood related ideas.**

**This actually came to me today in English II class. We had to write a definition essay in preparation for the writing test in March. The topic was 'family.' After we were finished, we had to exchange papers, and the girl's who I read contained the quote below. And thus, this spawned! Hope you like!**

**Follow me on twitter at /kausingkayn**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Leverage, or Webster. Although one is much more sad than the other. ^_^**

* * *

_Blood is thicker than water; even so, it is water that keeps us humans alive._

_--------_

Parker sat on the couch in Nate's apartment, her legs crossed and feet stuffed under her. She was holed up in the corner of the large three-seater, a large sweater covering her arms and torso, the hood pulled over her head. Her eyes scanned back and forth as she read the words printed on the book in front of her. Parker was reading the Webster dictionary. Well, _reading_ was a stretch. She'd randomly open a page them place her finger on a word. The word she landed on she would learn, and then try and figure out the best way to use that word in a conversation at a later point during the day. It was fun.

_Lurk;__ (verb) __to lie or wait in concealment, as a person in ambush; remain in or around a place secretly or furtively;__to go furtively; slink; steal._

A slow smile grew on Parker's face as she read the word. That one would be easy. Then she closed her eyes and allowed the pages to turn on their own accord. This time, however, when her finger stopped, it landed on a word that the thief wasn't expecting.

_Fam-i-ly;__ (noun) __any group of persons closely related by blood, as parents, children, uncles, aunts, and cousin; all those persons considered as descendants of a common progenito._

Parker looked up from the printed words and glanced around the room. In the kitchen, Hardison was sitting at the table with Eliot, trying – and failing – to teach the hitter how to use some program on his computer. Eliot was fidgeting in his seat, and he caught Parker's eyes, silently mouthing the words 'save me.'

The thief just giggled and shook her head, feeling the glare she was getting from Hardison, who apparently saw their little exchange. The hacker took a large swig from his bottle of orange soda before snapping his fingers in front of the hitter, telling him to focus. Parker then glanced in the kitchen, where Nate was. The older man was playing with the coffee machine, pressing several buttons then waiting for the device to spit out the much-needed cocktail. He turned, and with an aggravated look plastered on his face, reprimanded the two other men, who had – somehow – in the few seconds Parker had looked away, gotten into a very loud verbal fight.

The thief couldn't help the large smile that had grown onto her face. She glanced back down at the small dictionary and stuck her tongue out at the small printed black letters. What did Webster know about family anyway?

* * *

**Season finale on tonight! Sad yet awesome at the same time. At least we know there will be a 3rd season!**

**Review!**


	27. The Trap

**Author's Note: a 100 word drabble for the LiveJournal community leverage_100. Thanks to all of my reviewers and silent stalkers, you guys are awesome!**

**I'm on livejournal and twitter as kausingkayn**

**Prompt: Trapped**

* * *

She was always good at avoiding traps.

Whether it was laser beams or touch-sensitive tiles or just plain trip wires, she prided herself in being able to disable them before they disabled her.

She was the self-proclaimed best thief in the world – uncatchable, unstoppable, untrappable.

Until she met him.

He pulled her in, warming her up, causing her to get close. He used that smile, those geeky comments. And it wasn't until it was too late that she noticed it.

She had fallen for him, fallen hard.

She was trapped.

And she realized that it wasn't that bad.

* * *

**This is Parker/Hardison. Since meeting Aldis, he has become my second favorite on the show, and I have been drawn to writing about him more.**

**Review!**


	28. The Thieves

**Author's Note: Don't kill me. I've been in a Leverage slump since the finale, but now that it's coming back, hopefully you'll get more from that genre! This is a peace offering and a ready-for-season-three drabble. Written for LJ community caperland, we were asked to write in 500 words or less what happens next. Thanks to all of my reviewers and silent stalkers, love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Leverage, Eliot would have gotten a chance to sing a lot sooner than season 3.**

* * *

They all stood there, in a semi-circle around their leader – everything was so familiar.

They screwed up; the job went south. They all knew the only answer – split up. They were thieves; no matter how many good deeds they did or lives they saved or corrupt mayors they sent to jail, they'd always be thieves.

And in the end, thieves always run.

But it was different this time. Their leader was handcuffed to the rail, his nemesis – no, _their_ nemesis – towering over them, a smug smirk projecting from his lips. And the guns, there were so many guns, in the hands of so many badges.

"I can take 'em." He said.

No he couldn't.

There was no way out – jail or death – not a choice you would ever want to make.

And then their dark knight robbed them of that choice, saved them instead of himself – a queen being sacrificed for the lives of four pawns.

So, like thieves, they ran.

But they were more than thieves – because thieves don't come back.

"_We'll save him – we'll come back for him."_

_

* * *

_**Review!**


End file.
